


Fool

by SentientMango



Series: Soulmate September 2020 [14]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Other, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26618023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentientMango/pseuds/SentientMango
Summary: Logan’s plans get cancelled, so he decides to find somewhere quiet to study
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: Soulmate September 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905670
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	Fool

**Author's Note:**

> Day 14 of ts soulmate september!
> 
> Prompt: Day 14 - The first words you hear your soulmate speak are written on your arm

Logan traced the slightly jagged edges of the words on his wrist,  _ “Are you okay hun?” _

It wasn’t a particularly unique sentence, the only slightly odd part was the last word, but even so, he’d heard it said many times before. Logan often wondered if his soulmate was speaking to him in this moment, or like all the other times Logan had heard this sentence, he would simply be overhearing it. 

Generally speaking he thought it must be that second option. Logan didn’t wear his heart on his sleeve, he had been called many things, emotionless, robotic, monotone, all of which pointed to his lack of visible expression. It was hard for those who didn’t know him to read him, it was even hard for them sometimes. 

Logan didn’t blame people for not understanding his emotions, he didn’t even understand his emotions most of the time. There were many times he felt like his emotions were inappropriate given the situation, or that he simply didn’t have them when he should. He could count the number of times he cried in the last ten years on one hand. He was not an emotional person generally speaking. 

“Logan?”

Logan snapped out of his daze and over up at the person who said his name. His friend Virgil was standing across from him.

“Yes? Logan asked, “what can I do for you?”

“I can’t hang out today.” Virgil said as he fiddled with his sleeve.

Logan nodded, “That’s fine.”

“You’re not mad?”

“No, should I be mad?” Logan asked. 

“I don’t know.” Virigl said hesitantly, “I mean I don’t want you to be, but maybe you should be?”

Logan shook his head, “I’m not, I know you wouldn’t do it if you didn’t need to.”

Virgil nodded and gestured behind him slightly, “cool… so I’m gonna go.”

Logan nodded, “that seems reasonable.”

Virgil nodded slowly and took a few hesitant steps back before turning on his heel and walking away.

Logan stood up and grabbed his stuff, if he wasn’t going with Virgil he might as well go and find a place to study, there was a lot of new stuff they covered in classes today.

Logan made his way to a small quiet cafe. He ordered a black coffee from the bubbly employee, before sitting down at a table near the door. Logan pulled his math textbook out of his bag and began to flip to the page he knew his homework was on as he pulled out a blue notebook from his bag. 

He began mulling over his notes as he attempted to do the first problem. None of it looked familiar. 

Logan frowned as he flipped back and forth in his book trying to find something that made sense. He had understood it in class, why now did his notes look like gibberish?

After attempting, and failing to understand the first problem more times than Logan would care to mention, he took off his glasses and ran a hand over his eyes. He couldn’t understand any of this!

“Are you okay hun?”

Logan shook his head at the mystery person’s concern and basically hit his head on his textbook. He was never going to get this, might as well give up now.

“Woah, chill.” They said, and Logan heard the chair across from him being pulled out. Logan felt his textbook gently being tugged from under him. “What’s got you so worked up?”

Logan took his head off his textbook and let the person drag the book over. Logan slipped his glasses back on, and glanced up at the mystery person for the first time. They had a large leather jacket on, as well as rose gold aviators on the bridge of their nose concealing their eyes which were undoubtedly scanning Logan’s textbook. There was a large cup of coffee on the table that didn’t belong to Logan, and the person picked it up and took a long drink before putting it down and turning to look at Logan again.

“Well I can see why this would upset you, calculus is a bitch, I took it last year.” 

Logan nodded slightly and looked down at his notebook which was covered in scribbled out work. 

The chair scraped against the floor again, and Logan looked up sharply. The person had pulled their chair over more towards Logan and was looking at him with a tilt to their head. “I’m Remy,” they said, “and you are uptight.”

Logan shot them a look, “My name is not uptight, and neither am I.”

Remy’s smile faltered slightly, “What did you just say?”

Logan huffed, “I  _ said  _ my name is not uptight, and neither am I. I don’t need your assistance.”

Remy’s eyes flicked down to Logan’s covered wrist. “Well, I don’t know about you hun, but the words you just said to me are ones I’ve been waiting for.”

Logan blinked in realization as he thought back through the conversation, when he remembered what they had first said to him, he froze. 

“Oh shit.” Logan pushed his hands under his glasses and rubbed his eyes. “I made a fool of myself in front of you.”

“Messing up with a little math doesn’t make you a fool.”

“Not telling you my name does.”

Remy leant forward and their sunglasses tilted down just enough so Logan could see their eyes. Logan swore his heart skipped a beat as Remy stared at him with a hint of a smile. “You could change that.” Remy said. 

They stayed like that for what felt like simultaneously an eternity and not long enough, until Remy leant back and took another sip of their coffee. 

“So what’ll it be?”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
